Special Guest
by Lieutenant of the BVB Army
Summary: Ever wonder why Ciel always wears those ribbons around his neck? Let's find out when a special guest from his past comes along. CielxOC. ONE-SHOT!


_So I do not own Kurhoshitsuji sadly. But I happily own my OC character._

_ONE-SHOT_

**Special Guest**

Ciel Phantomhive sat at his mahongany desk going over his compaines plans. Today was one of those days he wished more than anything to be out and about not stuck in this cramped room. Suddenly, there was a knock.

"Young master." The knocker came into the study. "There is someone here, a girl, requesting your prescence at once. Were you scheduled to meet with someone?" Sebastian Michaelis said to his master. The butler held himself with poise as Ciel finally looked up.

"I was not. Tell her I am not available." He quickly went back to the taxes he had to finish. Simple math for an adult, torture for a 14 year old.

The door opened more to both men's surprise. "Not necessary, Ciel." The Phantomhive Earl snapped his head in the direction. There in a black dress that showed off her shoulders, was a girl Ciel knew very well. "Honestly, is that anyway to treat your best friend?" The girl, with ribons criss crossing down her corset bodice and smooth black hair that barely brushed her neck, smiled a tentative smile.

Ciel watched the girl and stood walking forward. Sebastian shadowed the young boy. "I haven't seen you in years." He smiled. Sebastian had never seen Ciel smiled before, not like this, and was dumbstruck as to who this girl was. "Raina." The girl walked forward and through her arms around the young Earl.

"It's good to see you too." Ciel froze for a split second not knowing what to do. No one but Lizzy, the annoying twit, had hugged or even shown much affection to him and now this girl whomhe hadn't seen in years was hugging him; he gingerly wrapped his arms around her small waist.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "May I ask who is this lovely young lady, boochan?" Raina felt her cheeks get slightly red.

"You must be Sebastian, correct?" The butler felt a small shock run through him as Raina acknowledged him. "I know who you are, don't worry." A figure emerged from the shadows behind Raina. "Oh, so you decide to join me finally?" The figure, a woman, laughed. The woman wore a red trench coat with a white button up and black slacks underneath. Her brilliant brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. This woman reminded Ciel of that wretched Grell.

"Sebasitan, this is Raina Everrett, she's a very good friend of mine from when I was younger. Much younger. Along with her is her gaurdian Amy Angelo." Sebasitna watched the woman. He had known her from somewhere. _Where have I seen this woman before,_ he wondered.

Raina quickly took Ciel's hand and took off running. "Time to be your age and work later, Ciel." She smiled and soon Ciel got the idea and took off with her. They went down corridor after hall until they reached a small room. The door seemed hidden by a pillar if you looked at it from an angle but was well there. Sebastian was struck again with shock as his master disapeared so suddenly. Amy simply smiled and shook her head.

"I am sorry. Usually Raina is more...collective around others but I guess she is excited about seeing her friend, Mr. Michaelis." Amy said walking down the hall. Sebastian now remembered where he'd seen this woman.

"And for you Ms. Angelo, what is your excuse? Wondering around harboring little children is it?" Sebastian had an evil glint in his eyes. The last time he'd seen Amy was almost 100 years ago when they crossed paths. Sebastian and his old master were on their way from Spain to England when they came across a young girl with Amy. Amy was as you see, a simple demon that was fond of children. Particulary their souls.

"Doing what I need to survive. Don't think you are so innoccent, I know what you have planned Sebastian." The two laughed for a second and walked down one hall they thought the two teens had gone down.

"I haven't been here in ages." Raina smiled and did a small twirl as they stayed in the small room. It was a room they had been in as little kids and loved being in. There was still papers and paint in one corner that hadn't been touched in 8 years. "Oh! Can we go to the garden? Ciel, I just want to explore this place one more time." What had she meant by that? "Let's go!" She took his hand again and led him out of the small room. The two quietly snuck down the massive staircase and out to the back of the mansion. Ciel worried that Sebastian would pop out of no where and take him back to the study. Raina on the other hand knew Amy would let her have her fun for now so had no worries. They both made it to a backdoor and could see Finny trimming one of the bushes. Raina stared at the blonde boy before feeling a nudge from the boy behind her. "One second." She said before bending down to unlace her boots. She wasn't much of a shoe person and preferred to be barefoot. "Much better." She stepped out of the things along with her socks and took off running. Ciel sighed and hurried after her. Raina was a very fast runner for a girl, so by the time Ciel caught up to her she was already sitting in the gazebo with her feet up on the bench along with the rest of her.

"I forgot you could run so fast." Raina smiled and removed her feet, patting the bench next to her. "So, care to explain why you are here?" Not that he didn't enjoy her company but it was odd for her to just pop in.

"I have two reasons actually. Both are hard questions, I guess, but I wanted to ask you face to face." She turned to face him completely. Her shallow grey eyes seemed to hold so much behind. "The first question is probably the easiest to ask. So, Ciel. Are you really engaged to that bubbly monster Elisabeth?" Ciel was taken back and stared at his best friend. Something was always between them that kept them from being _close_ like the way they both wanted.

"Yes, and the other question?" Raina opened her mouth to speak but soon they could hear the voices of their care takers.

First it was Amy. "I could have sworn I heard them over here. Maybe their in the gazebo?" Then rustling of feet and leaves. It was mid August for the trees were shedding their leaves for orange and brown.

Then Sebastian's voice even closer. "Perhaps they went back into the mansion looking for us. Come, we should check there first." _Thank you Sebby_, Raina thought with a slight smile. The footsteps and voices drifted off as the older two drifted to the massive house. Raina folded her arms in her lap and kept her gaze on them.

"What were you going to say?" Ciel broke the silence.

Raina felt the color drain out of her. "Ciel, you must promise me to not become sad or angry or any emotion other than understanding." Ciel didn't know how to respond. "Ciel...how would you feel if...if..." She didn't know how to finish before tears started to stream down her face. Raina wasn't one for crying despite her name. No sobs were heard from her, just salty tears. Ciel pulled out a hankerchief and wiped her face.

"Raina, please say the whole thing." She didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around Ciel's neck and brought their lips together. Her tears made her lips soft but Ciel having no expirience had no clue what to do. Raina pulled away after no response and ran off. Her bare feet kicking up leaves and dirt. She didn't stop until she reached the entrance, she didn't even grab her shoes as she ran in and immediatly found where Amy was.

She looked at both of them, then only at Sebastian. "Tell Ciel I am sorry. And that I...I l-," She didn't finish as something knocked her onto her hands and knees.

"I'm sorry, Raina!" Ciel tried to help her up but that brought on new tears. Ciel looked up at Amy. "Why is she crying? What did I do?" Amy simply smiled. Ciel felt disgusted. Sebastian, the one who knew exactly what was going on, took hold of Ciel and tried to drag him away.

"It wouldn't be wise to stay in here." His voice was slightly off. Ciel didn't care. He needed to hear the rest of what Raina was going to say. The more he struggled, the harder Sebastian's grasp got.

"Sebastian I oder you to let me go!" The older man had no choice but to obey. Ciel sprinted forward into the room they had currently occupied. He could see Amy bent over a very pale Raina. "What did you do?" His voice echoed through out the empty mansion.

"Nothing that wasn't going to happen." Ciel watched Raina. Her eyes spun around like they were looking for something. But what? "She made a deal, same as you, now it was her turn to pay." Ciel tried to shove Amy out of the way but she wouldn't move a milimeter. Ciel felt his cheeks get wet and it took him a second to realize he had been crying. His eye patch started to feel uncomfortable as the tears welled up. Raina made a gasping sound.

"Ciel." was the last thing out of her mouth before her stare became hallow. Cie had seen this look before with his aunt but couldn't accept it like he had then. He shoved Amy again and she moved this time. Ciel looked down at his long since companian who now had no color in her face. To many people had died in his short life time but this was one he would never forget or accept.

*****OneWeekLater*****

Ciel Phantomhive looked down at the almost fully glassed casket. Through the layes of glass he could see his best friend and forever companion. Ciel didn't cry at Raina Everrett's funeral; he had cried his eyes out the week before. Now all he wanted was to leave it all behind and try to get back to normal. The pastor said one last word before Ciel turned and walked off. Sebastian behind him. Ciel couldn't feel anything at the moment. Out of no where there was a blur and there before him stood the woman- demon- who had been the cause of his friend's death. Amy's eyes looked hollow as they glowed a brilliant red.

"What do you want? To rub it in I assume?" Ciel let the venom drip into his words. But Amy had no response but to hold a piece of paper. "What is it?" He said after taking it but before he could look up at the she-demon, she had disappeared. Ciel stuffed the paper in his coat pocket before turning to Sebastian. "I want to go home."

*****LaterThatNight*****

Ciel held the piece of paper in his hand but felt terrified to open it. Now in his room alone, Ciel felt like his heart would burst out of chest. He slowly unfolded the paper and flinched as he saw his best friend's writing.

_Dearest Ciel,_

_ By the time you read this, I know I shall be dead. I am so so sorry I never got the chance to tell you anything I wanted to. There is so much I wish I could say but I don't have the words to say them. I hope you can come to forgive me. As I hope Amy has said, I made a deal with her. That deal intitled my soul once it was completed. My side of the deal was I got to see the love of my life, try if I could to confess, and see what would happen then. The deal also implied that if my love shared the same feelings, I'd get to keep my sould. But since you __are __reading I assume the feelings weren't mutual. Ciel I want you to know that deal was probably the hardest thing for me. _

_I could've made another deal as well. That deal would be to somehow have my mother out of prison. You remember why she was in prison right? For murdering my father for her reasons. That would also intitle me living another 15 years before Amy collected her prize. Ciel I chose you instead because you mean more to me than anyone else could. _

_I have one more thing to say. Before I went into your study I found your room, the same room that you always had. In a box I had hidden in your room is something very valuable to me and I hope you like it. Ciel, this is my last wish. I want you to be happy even if it's not with me. I am so sorry I couldn't tell you any of this in person._

_ Your Loving Best Friend and Companion,_

_ Raina Everrett_

Before Ciel could think he had moved across his room to where he knew Raina would hide something. His night shirt wasn't any help against the cold. He knelt down to a floorboard near the window. The wood squeked as he removed the board and inside like Raina had said was a box. The box itself was something he'd treasure, he had seen her make it all those years ago. He carefully lifted it out of the hole and sat back against the wall with it in his lap. The lip creaked as he opened it. What lay inside made him catch his breathe. Three ribbons lay in the box occompanied by a ring. The ribbons were each a different color- one blue, one brown, and one green. Now that Ciel remembered, he could always remember Raina wearing one of those ribbons every time he'd seen her, except for today and the week before. And the ring...It had been hers and always was. It looked almost like the one his father had given him except instead of a blue jade, there laid a red Garnet stone settled in a cold loop. Raina had always worn the ring no matter what. Except for the last time he'd seen her. Ciel placed the ring on the finger next to his pinky on his left hand. He didn't care what Lizzy would say, so long as he wore it. The last reminder of his friend...

**So how was it? Now we know the truth as to why Ciel did not want to marry Elisabeth. I realized now, this could have been a chapter story but I haven't been so dedicated to my stories lately. Hope it met standards! Review!**


End file.
